Damon
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: Melinda has a ghost, not an ordinary ghost though. This time it's personal! READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Please Be OK

**Okay this is my first Ghost Whisperer fan fiction. Tell you the truth i am a little nervous... hehehe... sorry this chapter isnt long. I promise the other chapters should be longer. **

**No copyright intended!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Damon**

Melinda paces nervously in the waiting room, right now the world wasn't there. Her thoughts were focused on Jim and only Jim. Questions were running through her head like crazy.

"Is he OK"

"Why aren't they telling me anything?"

"What if he…"

"No stop thinking that!" She said aloud. Delia and Eli looked at her. She sat in the chair and started to cry. Delia walked over and put her arms around her.

"I'm scared!" Melinda cried on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, just think positive thoughts, you can't stress out right now. It won't help the situation; you need to be brave for Jim."

Delia pulled back and looked at Melinda, she knows this feeling.

"Your right… I got to be strong I…"

"Mrs. Clancy?" The doctor said, and looked up. Melinda quickly ran up to the doctor.

"Is he Okay?" She asked.

"As unprofessional this may sound, we aren't sure. It can go both ways. He could live or…" He smiled weak and looked at her.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, come this way please." The doctor led her to the room.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask." She nodded and he walked away. She wiped all her tears and quickly walked into the room. She held back more tears when she seen him lying in the bed.

She took off her coat and pulled a chair to the bed and sat there looking sweetly at him. She held onto his hand and then let the tears go.

"Jim please, please be okay. I love you so much… please don't…"

Melinda felt something tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and didn't see anything. She turned back around and let out a scream. A ghost was staring her right in the face. His face was just inches away.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

The monitor started making noise and nurses came rushing in. Melinda sat there staring in horror.

"Jim! No please…"

The ghost stood by Jim's bed and laughed.

"What do you want!" Melinda yelled. The nurses were too busy at the time to notice her yelling.

"I want revenge!" The ghost disappeared and the monitors calmed down. After awhile the nurses left and Melinda stroked his hair.

"Come on baby, you can do it… don't leave me. I know you can get through it because I will be here by your side all the way."

She tightened her grip on his hand and rested her head on him as she fell asleep.

Melinda woke up due to the light coming through the window. She lifted her head and looked at him. She slowly sat up and cringed at the pain her back was in. She walked slowly to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She splash cold water on her face and let out a scream when she seen a familiar face.

"Leave Jim alone!" She screamed at him.

"NO NEVER, not after what he did! I will make sure that his life is ruined!"

The ghost disappeared and Melinda stood there in shock. Delia came through the door to the bathroom.

"Melinda come quick Jim…"

* * *

**I have the entire story thought of... so believe me when i tell you that this is only the begining! Tell me what you think so far... REVIEW!!! please!!! i am begging you!!**


	2. A Flying Van?

**Okay in this chapter the ghost that has been haunting Jim gives Melinda a sign... ENJOY!!!**

**No copyright intended!!!  
**

* * *

"Oh No! What's wrong?" Melinda said, her heart beating wildly.

"Jim, he's awake!" Melinda quickly ran back to the room and seen Jim with his eyes open, but not sitting up. That didn't matter to Melinda though, as long as he's awake.

"Jim!" She said running over to him and hugging him. She pulled away seeing him cringe.

"It's OK Mel, it's the good pain." He pulled her back into a gentle, emotional hug.

"I love you" They both said in unison. They giggled and out of the corner of her eye she seen the ghost, he grimaced and disappeared.

Two weeks later Jim was finally allowed to come home!

"Mel, I love you and all, but sweetie I think you are blowing this all out of proportion."

Jim was in their bed with blankets piled all on top of him and pillows surrounding as if he were a baby.

Melinda stuck her head out of the closet "I am not!" She said defensively and went back into the closet.

"Yes you are! Honey, you really didn't need to take tomorrow off. I can take care of myself!"

"Whoa no you can't!" You just got home; there is no way I am leaving!" She said, but as soon as she lifted her head she seen the ghost.

"Mel!" She totally ignored the ghost and ran to Jim who was on the ground. "Mel, I sat up and I felt a force of some sort push me off the bed!"

Melinda was debating in her mind if she should tell him about the ghost or not. She decided to wait until he was feeling better. So instead she just helped him back into bed.

"See that is why I am staying home!"

"But Mel…"

"No buts, I am staying home and there is nothing you can say to change my mind!"

Jim laughed at her.

"What?"

"You trying to be serious…"

"What you don't like my serious face" She said pouting.

"I think its very cute, now come to bed my sweets!" She smiled and got into bed. She snuggled close to him and they quickly fell to sleep.

_Melinda pictured herself walking through Grandview. She looked around and seen no one. She walked onto a blue bridge, she heard a splash and quickly looked over the bridge and seen nothing. She sighed in relief but before she turned around, the sky immediately turned black. She felt a gust of cold wind hit her back. She seen two dots in front of her like… headlights? Wait, why would it be headlights? Then all of sudden there was a van that flew over her head and crashed into the waters below. She fell down and shut her eyes because of the headlights that were now in front of her. She opened her eyes and she was underwater in the crashed van. She tried to pull the door open but it just wouldn't budge. She grabbed the back of the front seat and used her foot to kick the window out. Soon she was swimming out of the water and when she reached the surface she seen ambulances and police cars. She seen Jim working on a patient. Then everything went black. She heard screams and sirens and the man appeared in front of her. _

"_IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" _

Melinda woke up screaming, good thing it didn't wake Jim. She ran into the bathroom not waking Jim and closed the door.

"Okay, where are you, what do you want with my husband!" The ghost appeared in front of her with a frown on his face. "I want him to suffer!"

"Why do you want him to suffer, and why do you keep hurting him every time you appear!"

"He hurt me and he deserves to suffer and lose everything I lost!" he yelled and he was gone. Melinda quickly ran to Jim, knowing the ghost might hurt him. Sure enough she seen Jim with his eyes wide and breathless. Melinda ran over to Jim and tried to help him but couldn't. She turned and seen the ghost.

"STOP IT NOW!" She yelled harshly. The ghost was gone. She heard Jim take a huge breath. She quickly hugged him. After everything silenced Jim spoke in a quiet voice.

"We need to talk…"

* * *

**So what do you think??? Tell me what you liked and disliked... just please dont be harsh! Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


	3. Blue Bridge

**I know i am updating soon, but hey i am loving this story i just can't stop! Enjoy!!!**

**No copyright intended!!!  
**

* * *

**Blue Bridge**

"What about?" Melinda stalls.

"_What about?_ Mel whats going on?"

"This ghost that came after you were shot, is haunting… you."

"When you say haunting…"

"When I say haunting I mean trying to kill you on occasion and wanting you to suffer."

"That made me feel better!" He states sarcastically. Melinda slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Hey you wanted to know!"

"Well, you could have told me, that I wouldn't want to know…"

"No I couldn't, you would keep bothering me until I told you!" She laughed.

"Yeah your right, you probably put on your 'serious' face and…"

"Hey! My serious face happens to be VERY serious!"

"Okay Mel, lets go to bed. Its in the middle of the night, I don't know how I am going to sleep knowing…"

"Hey! You got me! We got through ghost before, we can do it again!"

He gave her a sweet kiss and fell to sleep. Melinda couldn't help but feel guilty for acting that this is just another ghost, it's more…

* * *

*2 Days Later*

No signs from the ghost since that night. Jim relaxed at the thought that the ghost stopped trying to kill him. But Mel wasn't sure… maybe he was building up to something big.

Mel woke up to the constant tapping on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles.

"Yes, Jim"

"Can I please get out of bed today?" He asks with a big smile on his face. Melinda laughs, and she puts on her 'serious' face.

"No you may not" Jim cant help but laugh at her 'face'.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Fine then your going to work today!"

"Why!"

"Because I said so!"

"Fine I will. But that means you have to stay in bed when I am gone!"

"OK" Jim said crossing his fingers so Melinda cant see.

"I will make your breakfast so you don't have an excuse to go downstairs!"

"You… cooking?"

"Hey you ate what I made these last couple of days!"

"It was take out!" Mel stuck out her tongue and disappeared. A few minutes she came up with a glass of milk and a box full of granola bars.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" She giggled and kissed him. She handed over his 'breakfast' and went to get ready for work.

Later she left making sure Jim had everything he needed.

Working at unpacking antiques when the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yes please help me! I heard a loud noise outside of our house! I think someone got into a crash or something… Please help! Yes I live on Red Ridge Road… Please Hurry!" _

She heard a dial tone. Delia looked at Melinda and smiled.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, um… do you think you can watch the shop for awhile while I go and…"

"Sure."

"Thanks Delia" She gave her a hug and left entering her car. She started driving and called Eli.

"Hey Eli, it's Melinda, I need you to do me a favor…"

Melinda was almost there, she could see a large stream not far from the road. She parked her car on the side of the road and started walking. She seen a big house covered with vines and it looks like it would fall any minute.

_Wait that might be the house in the call. _

She passed the house and then seen the bridge, the blue bridge from her dreams… or nightmare!

She carefully walked onto the bridge. She hesitated at first but then she took her hand and touched the railing.

Vision 

"_Daddy! What's happening!" _

"_Hold on sweetie!" _

"_Damon, I love you!" _

_The voices were echoing through her head as she seen the same van crashing over the railing. She quickly ran to the edge and looked down not seeing anything. When she turned around she seen the ghost across the street. _

"_HE BROKE MY FAMILY APART!" The ghost ran towards her and she screamed. _

_"NOOOO!" He ran right through her and dove into the water. She quickly looked back at the water and seen him go through the ground. Then she seen other spirits come out from behind the trees and go through the water._

_ The water drained from the stream and she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and the ghost was right there and he pushed her over the edge falling into the hole of fire that just opened up._

She removed her hand and held her head. "Your husband is going to pay." He laughed a hideous laugh and disappeared.

"Oh no, JIM!"

Melinda started running back towards the jeep but the ghost had made her dizzy and soon she fell into the ditch, blacked out.

* * *

**So is it any good??? Or is it like really bad??? Thank you for reading!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


	4. Collapse

**Hey hey hey... me again! I know i am updating fast but I love this story! Read and Enjoy!**

**Copyright not intended.  
**

* * *

Jim closes his phone for the hundredth time it seems. Delia had told him that she wasn't there. The ghost appears in the corner of the room. He smiled and laughed hideously.

Jim's phone rang and he immediately answered. "Jim?"

"Mel, are you okay? You scared the hell out of me! Where are you?"

"I am on Blue Bridge, do you know where that is?"

"Ah…yeah I been there, a big wreck, anyways why are you there?"

"My car broke down and I need you to come get me please?"

"Of course, does this mean I can get out of bed?"

"Yes Jim, now hurry… please!" Jim raised his eyebrows. Something isn't right here.

The ghost laughed and went to go see if Melinda was awake yet. Jim grabbed his things and left.

Melinda woke to it snowing. Wait… snowing? Whats going on here, winter hasn't even begun. She slowly stood up, feeling dizzy. She slowly began remembering what happened before she passed out.

"Oh no!" She dialed his number furiously… Great! No service and the jeep was on the other side of the bridge!

She carefully stepped onto the bridge and was sucked back into another…

Vision

"_Daddy, are we going to be happy here?" _

"_Yes sweetheart, very happy." _

"_Good" She giggled. _

"_Sweetie," the mother said, "Daddy and I got you something!" _

"_OOhhh what?" _

_They handed her a box with a red ribbon on it. The little girl took the box apart and gasped at the necklace with red hearts on it._

"_Daddy it's beautiful! Mommy thank you! I love you!"_

"_We love you to…" _

"_Watch out Damon!" _

The vision faded away with screams and sirens.

"Damon, is that your name… why are you doing this to us! Come out you coward! I need to know what is your problem!"

"Mel!" Melinda looked over and seen Jim walking over here.

"How did you know I was here?" She yelled so he could hear her.

"You told me."

"No, I didn't!" Mel felt the bridge shaking under her feet. Jim quickly ran and grabbed Melinda as the bridge was collapsing. They tumbled backwards and was safe. They were breathing heavily. Melinda helped Jim stand and looked around when she turned there he was on the other side of the… gap.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled once again, "YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL SUFFER AND YOU WILL LOOSE EVERYTHING I LOST!"

"Leave us alone!" She shouted at him. He showed up right in front of her face to face.

"Why do you keep trying to hurt us!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, honey it's already in progress."

"What do you mean… wait, before I blacked out you were trying to hurt Jim!"

"Good, but see my dear. I hurt him by hurting you. He is going to lose what I lost because of him!"

"Wait… your wife!"

"That's one of them."

"Wait what do you…" Damon disappeared.

"Jim…Jim…" Jim caught just before she hit the ground.

* * *

**So what do ya think! Good or bad please review! Thanks for the nice comments by the way:P I loved them! Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. You Have a Choice

**Okay i am loving these reviews! Now this is a small chapter, but so much happens. :s ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**You Have a Choice**

Jim paces in the waiting room.

'What could be taking them so long!'

"Jim!" Delia and Ned come through the doors and they all hug.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No, not yet, she has been in there forever!"

"Talk about déjà vu! You look like Melinda when you were the one passed those doubled doors!"

"Melinda Gordon family?"

"Yes right here!" They walked to the doctor.

"Okay, now, was she under a lot of stress lately?"

"Yes" Jim answered quickly, eager to see his wife.

"Well women in her condition shouldn't…"

"Wait, what do you mean by her condition?"

"Pregnant, wait… didn't you know?"

Jim's smile was ear to ear he just wanted to go see his wife.

"what room is she in?"

"15 but I haven't finished…" He was too late Jim already left.

"Jim!" Melinda said as she seen him come in. Jim immediately gave her a hug and kissed her all over her face.

"I love you, I love you and I love you!" They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned to see a doctor.

"You never let me finish, neither of you did… but Mrs. Clancy you can't get stressed anymore! For unidentifiable reasons you are having a difficult pregnancy!"

Jim and Mel looked at each other. The doctor left and Mel spoke trying not to cry.

"This is what Damon meant!"

"What do you mean?" Jim asks but the ghost appears in front of Melinda.

"Good job Melinda. Now like I said your husband is going to suffer, he is going to loose what I lost because of him!"

"No please don't hurt any of us!"

"Too late Melinda… but I will tell you what; your husband didn't give me a choice between life and death. But I will give you a choice, are you willing?"

"If it will save my family of course!"

"Choice one you and your baby are dead leaving Jim all alone. Choice two you don't cross any more spirits over… ever."

* * *

**So what did you think? Dont worry i will probably post more chapters today. I know i am crazy for updating so soon. But i am like writing it and submitting it some at a time... anyways thanks for you cool reviews! It made me smile!! I love to smile!!! Anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!**

**Peace out :p  
**


	6. She's Still Alive

**Okay here is chapter 6! They find out there might be a loop hole to get out of the choices... or will they be too late?**

* * *

The ghost had disappeared… for now. Melinda looked at Jim with terror in her eyes.

"I need your help, sweetie."

Jim nodded and listened as she told him all the details from the beginning.

"So why does he want to hurt you?"

"I don't know, but I do remember that accident, about two months ago, I was working on the little girl… but she lived after I got her out of the water. Why would he want to hurt me?"

"I'm not sure… but wait… He said he lost his daughter. He must have seen you working on her, and thought she died."

"I don't understand if he thought she was dead wouldn't of her spirit been with hers?"

"Not necessarily, he could have thought she went into the light."

"We have to figure out some way to let him know that his daughter is living."

"I know!"

"What?"

"The necklace!"

"What necklace?"

"It was in one of my visions; they gave the necklace to her before they died."

"Oh… so how can we know where she lives and…"

Melinda looked at him and smiled.

"No Mel, you are on bed rest!"

"So I will take a wheelchair! All I got to do is…"

"Rest! You just give me the information and I will go look for her, Okay?"

"You can't go alone; the ghost is furious still and will hurt you!"

"So I will take Eli with me!"

"Oh!" Melinda quickly grabbed the phone off of the bedside table and dialed Eli's number…

"Hey Eli its Melinda… yeah, hey I need you to meet Jim at the shop… OK bye."

"Hey please be careful!" She said.

Jim reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and answered it while driving.

"Hello?"

"_Yes please help me! I heard a loud noise outside of our house! I think someone got into a crash or something… Please help! Yes I live on Red Ridge Road… Please Hurry!"_

Now this was getting creepy, that was the call that came in two months ago. He focused on the road but then the phone rang again…

"Hello!"

"_Yes please help me! I heard a loud noise outside of our house! I think someone got into a crash or something… Please help! Yes…_

Jim hung up and looked back at the road. Was it? Yes it was! It is snowing! But I kept getting heavier and heavier and heavier, until he couldn't see. Soon the sky turned dark. Jim immediately stopped the car and stepped out… something was wrong. When he put he stepped outside of the car he started to fall. He grabbed onto the first thing he seen. He climbed up what seemed to be a pile of rocks.

He quickly returned to safety by his car. He looked around, he was on Red Ridge Road, by the bridge. That is what he fell through.

His phone started ringing, Jim stepped by the car and reached into get his phone he bent back up and felt a breeze of cold air.

"Hello?"

"My house! Its on fire help me!"

Dial tone… ringing…

"Hello?"

"HELP ME PLEASE!!!!"

Dial tone.

Jim threw the phone out into the darkness, braking into pieces. He looked at where he was again…

"But how can that be possible I wasn't even near here." He thought aloud. Then his phone rang, he seen the light on the caller id and walked slowly towards it. He picked up the broken pieces and answered… somehow…

"Hello?"

"The game has just begun!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the really nice reviews! You people make me feel awesome!!!! hehehehe... Thank you for reading and once again PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Piece out!!!  
**


	7. Another Ghost?

**In this chapter they are doing some detective work! Melinda might have another ghost on her hands... ENJOY!!!**

**No Copyright intended!!!  
**

* * *

**Another Ghost?  
**

Jim throws the phone and runs to the car. He turns the key and drives as fast as he could. When he looks back he could have sworn he seen an orange glow coming from the water.

* * *

Melinda, lying in bed, can't help but think about this situation they are in.

'Okay, think Melinda think! Why does this ghost keep blaming Jim? Why do I keep getting those visions? Why do I keep getting these weird phone calls? Wait… phone call… that woman from the house… the house… if the accident was 2 months ago, why was the house in such bad conditions? How can a person live there, it looked like it was about to fall down! I can't go back there… I know!'

Melinda calls Delia and asked her to bring her laptop to the hospital. About 20 minutes later Delia arrived.

"Here you go Melinda, why so urgent? Is it ghost problems again? You know you can't have stress!"

"Now you are sounding just like Jim!" Melinda laughed as she typed something into the computer.

"Well I am serious, not only can you hurt the baby it can hurt you too!"

"Yes!"

"What! You're happy about this?"

"No, I found the house! It caught fire August 27; maybe it has something to do with this!"

"Or maybe you have another ghost! Wait, if you have another ghost wouldn't it be haunting you or something?"

"That explains the phone calls..."

Damon appeared at the foot of the bed.

"So Melinda, you make your choice yet?"

"Um… Delia can you please excuse us?"

"Us… oh, uh sure…" Delia smiles and waits in the hall.

Melinda knows she can't say anything about having a plan to cross him over. So just answers a simple…

"No."

"Don't worry, thanks to your husband I have all the time in the world!"

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"_Why?_ Well how many times must I say this? He ruined my life!"

"How though, your daughter is still alive!"

Suddenly Damon rushed and was now in her face yelling furiously.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS! She is not alive, I seen your husband take her away from me!"

He looked so confuse and furious it scared Melinda.

"But Dam…"

"Oh no, no, no I know what I seen! But you made me mad!"

"She's still alive!"

"AHHH!"

The room began spinning, the ground shaking, and then he was gone.

* * *

Jim and Eli are talking at the antique shop:

"OK the report said they wrecked by hitting an object, but the weird thing was there was nothing around to hit." Eli said looking around the shop.

"Maybe it was an animal…"

"No they looked… But anyways the man and woman in the car died. But the child lived, thanks to you. If you save the girl, why would he want to hurt you?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Wow, if you say he was as angry as he was, aren't you afraid he's going to go after…"

"Hey sis!" Melinda looked up and knew nothing good could come from this visit.

Delia feeling extremely uncomfortable excused herself.

"What do you want!"

"Hey I heard my sister was in the hospital so I came to see her!"

He moved a chair and sat by the bed.

"OK, let me cut to the chase. You are wasting your time."

"What…"

"You know what I mean, you are wasting your time with Damon. You are not going to cross him over. Thanks to me he doesn't trust you."

"How did you know?"

"How did I know about Damon? You mean you don't know?"

Melinda shook her head but Gabriel smiled and laughed.

"Sis, your not just dealing with an angry ghost! He is from the underworld!"

* * *

**What do ya think? Once again thank you for the reviews!! I love them sooo much! Thanks for reading. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

*****PIECE OUT***  
**


	8. Orange Glow

**Drama, Drama, Drama! I love it! This is a chapter full of... you guessed it, DRAMA!! ENJOY!!**

**No copyright intended!!!  
**

* * *

**Orange Glow**

"Wait just a minute! The underworld… what did you do to make him hate us so much!"

"Poor Melinda, not getting what she wants!"

"Hey! I just want to know! Do you know what Damon wants to do!"

"Oh, I am very much aware, but you should be thanking me!"

"For what!" Melinda asks with anger.

"We are the one's that had him give you choices!"

"What! Why are you doing this!"

"I am doing this because you know very well that I don't want you crossing spirits over! And the choices? I did that so just in case you do choose to cross any spirits over, you wont live!"

Melinda didn't notice Damon standing in the corner frowning. Damon hated this Melinda, she is the bad person, she doesn't want to help me! She just wants to make me go to this horrible light. Now she is yelling at the one person that could help him see his wife and daughter!

"Hey!" Jim says busting through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jim yells and Gabriel hurries to stand up.

Melinda's heart rate started going up, thanks to both Gabriel and Damon. Soon doctors and nurses were pouring into the room trying to help her.

Then they wheeled her bed out of the room and down the hallway. Jim watched in horror as all of this happened, forgetting everything he found out about this ghost.

Then he turned and seen nobody.

"Gabriel!" He yelled and ran to the waiting room. Jim seen him trying to get away but grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and yanked him back.

"What did you do!"

"Nothing!"

"Well you obviously did something! Now if you hurt her I swear…"

"I didn't touch her!"

"I know you didn't because if you did then you would be dead by now! Melinda is a very sensitive person, she gets upset easily. Believe me I know! What did you do to her!"

"Nothing that she didn't deserve!"

Jim had had enough. He pulled back his fist and hit him as hard as he could. Gabriel landed on the floor and before he passed up seen Damon standing above him.

"Take her out!" He whispered and soon he was gone. Gabriel passed out.

Jim seen Delia with her mouth opened in shock.

"Thank god for small towns, there is nobody in here!" He jokingly said before him and Delia walked back to Melinda's room.

* * *

Eli was on the laptop staring at the screen and then immediately sat up finding something out. He picked up the phone to call Melinda but he remembered that Melinda couldn't have stress. He knew if he told her what he just found out, she would defiantly sneak out and go to the bridge. So he hung up his phone and grabbed his jacket.

Eli drove until he seen _Red Ridge Road_ on a road sign and turned.

"Did it just get darker?" He said aloud to himself. His radio turned on by itself and what sounded like a report came through.

_All units! Red Ridge Road, there are two accidents! We have one horrible crash and a house explosion! Repeat not just a crash a house explosion!_

Eli hurried and turned off the radio but it came back on.

_Daddy are we going to be happy?_

_Oh yes we are sweetie!_

_I love you!_

Eli once again turned off the radio. But it turned on again.

_PLEASE HELP ME! _

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!_

_HELP ME! _

Eli turned off the screeching radio and slammed on the brakes noticing he almost drove into a hole. He turned the engine off and stepped out.

"Hello anyone here? Bridget? Damon? Lulu?"

He felt a breeze of cold air brush against his skin. He looked up and it was snowing! He looked back over and seen an orange glow.

"Is this a sign or something?" He said aloud.

He walked over to the edge of the hole and looked down. His eyes grew large. There was fire everywhere and ghost flying around. He heard screams and screeches.

He felt something rough on his back and before he knew it he was falling down into the hole.

* * *

**So what did you think! I know it's kinda creepy, but that's the way i like it! Hehehehe... so tell me what you think pretty please...lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PIECE OUT!!!!  
**


	9. We Are Getting Stronger

**Okay my readers, this chapter is full of drama. You got to love drama! Melinda and the baby are in trouble... Eli and Jim see something that scares them... ENJOY!!**

* * *

**We Are Getting Stronger**

Eli looks down at the burning fires below. Then looks at the piece of concrete that is the only reason he is still living. He hears the spirits whisper many cruel things in his ears. His hands start hurting, feeling like the are being pinched and scratched by someone with sharp nails.

He sees scratch marks appearing on his hands. He looked back down. Spirits are swimming around like a whirlwind, not to mention the boiling water. Looking back up, he screams seeing 3 bloody ghost inches away.

* * *

Delia looks at the pacing Jim and cant help but to worry also. Absolutely nothing can happen to Melinda or Jim would be torn apart.

The nurse walks in and smiles.

"Mr. Clancy, your wife is being prepared for surgery."

"Wait… surgery? What is wrong?"

"There seems to be something wrong with the baby, and Melinda is in a lot of pain right now…"

"Oh… can I see her?"

"Yes of course you can, follow me"

Jim was on the nurse's heels as they were walking down the hall.

"Right in here sir, the doctor will be in soon."

Jim hurried in the room and Melinda was lying in the bed crying.

Jim hurried to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Jim… I have to tell you something." She whispered after a while of silence and just holding each other.

"What is it?"

"Damon, he is trying to kill us, he told me in this surgery something bad is going to happen! Jim I am so scared!"

Jim pulled her back in a hug and fought back the tears.

"Ok Mrs. Clancy, its time!"

They looked at each other and kissed. She was wheeled out. Jim had to do something. He opened his phone and dialed Eli's number.

_All units! Red Ridge Road, there are two accidents! We have one horrible crash and a house explosion! Repeat not just a crash a house explosion!_

Jim hung up the phone, he knew something was wrong. He ran to Mel's old room…

"Delia stay with Mel until I get back please?"

"Sure,"

Jim smiled and ran to his car. He turned the key and started driving to Red Ridge Road. Then he looked over and sitting on the passenger seat was a little girl.

She smiled and then laughed a devilish laugh and disappeared.

That only made Jim drive faster.

He finally arrived and seen Eli's car. He parked and stepped out cautiously out of the vehicle.

"Eli!" He called out.

"Over here, help me!" Jim ran to the hole and looked down not only seeing Eli, but a fiery pit.

"I know, it's amazing, but please help me!"

Jim nodded and ran to the car grabbing a rope. He tossed part of the rope down and grabbed the other part and pulled.

Eli soon was out of the hole. He ran away from it and stood by Jim.

"Thanks"

He said to Jim and he nodded. They started running towards the car but Eli looked at Jim.

"Do you smell something?"

They stood there trying to name the smell.

"Smoke" They whispered and turned around.

As soon as they did the house that was ruined before was in perfect condition. They looked at each other.

"What the…"

They were soon flying backwards due to the explosion. They landed in a ditch and protected themselves.

They looked up and were surprised to see what they seen. They walked back onto the road and seen the house back to the way it was when they arrived. But that's not all they seen…

Ghosts were standing everywhere silently staring at them.

"Why are you doing this?" Eli yelled.

A ghost appeared in front of them and talked in a voice that sent shivers down their spines.

"Why can I see and hear you?" Jim asked.

The ghost looked over and frowned.

"The darkness is getting stronger, the weaker she gets."

"I repeat, why are you doing this?" Eli asks in a shaky voice.

"The darkness is getting stronger which means once she is gone… we will take over the living!"

* * *

**What did you think??? Thank you for all of the reviews you people make me want to write more! hehehe.... but anyways thanks for reading, and please please...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**PIECE OUT!!  
**


	10. Crashes

**Sorry for the late update!!! This chapter has drama, Jim gets emotional, and of course an appearance from Damon!**

**ENJOY!**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Crashes**

"Wait! What do you mean by once 'she' is gone? Is she…"

"Melinda Gordon" The ghost growled.

Eli and Jim quickly looked at each other and ran to their cars. Jim turned the car on and sped out of the ghost fields, with Eli quick in tow.

* * *

Delia paced outside of the hospital with Ned watching her worriedly.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." Ned comforted her. She looked up and managed a weak smile.

"I hope."

Delia squeezed the paper in her hands, which she scribbled an address on minutes ago.

"Where is he? Ned can you try calling him again?"

"No need to mom." Ned said pointing to the speeding cars that just entered the parking lot.

Jim and Eli were soon rushing up to them.  
"What's wrong, why are you out here!" Jim asked worriedly.

"Something happened to Melinda, obviously it was wrong because a helicopter just picked her up and took her to another hospital. They wouldn't tell me anything because I am not family but they did give me the address to the hospital."

Delia handed him the paper and Jim embraced her in a hug. He looked at the paper and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know where this is at." He said and started running to the car.

"Wait! I am coming too!" Eli said following him. He was soon joined by Ned and Delia too.

They are soon on a road to the hospital.

"I hope the baby is okay…" Ned said looking out the window as they were speeding.

"Ah… Jim I know you are worried about Melinda but why are you speeding?" Delia asks seeing they were going 80 in a 55 mph zone.

"She's in trouble; the ghost said that they would get stronger without her." Jim said swerving around the cars.

"Yeah, they must be getting stronger because Jim can see and hear the ghost which means…" Eli explained to them.

"She's dying…" Delia finished for him.

Jim felt tears rushing down his face. He cant loose her, not just because the underworld would take over life but because… he cant go on without her.

They heard police sirens and looked back. A police car was speeding towards them.

"Great!" Jim said while pulling over. But the police car wasn't slowing down.

"What the…"

The police car hit the back of the car causing everyone to fall forward.

"Is everyone okay?" Jim asked watching the police car disappear ahead.

"Yeah… oh no!"

Delia yelled, everyone looked forward and seen the police car come speeding towards them again, head on.

"Hold on!" Jim demanded as he pushed the gas pedal to the ground.

Everyone grabbed something as they sped forward. Both cars speeding towards one another. Jim swerved and passed the police car.

The police car u-turned and sped towards their car.

"What is with this guy!" Ned yelled.

"Ned call 911!" Delia demanded as she looked back at the car catching up to them.

The car was going as fast as it could but the police car was speeding up every second.

* * *

Melinda opened her eyes slightly seeing a crowd around her, seeing blood on herself, feeling pain everywhere, and a loud noise.

"We are loosing her!" One of them said.

Melinda blinked.

"Oh no!"

Blink.

"The chopper is having trouble up here!"

Blink.

"We are going down!"

Blink.

* * *

Damon laughed as he sped towards the frightened people. He drove beside them and pushed the car into the guardrail. He heard them say his name and realized that it was indeed Damon driving the car.

Looking over with a grim smile he seen the look on their faces and had a flashback.

"_Hold on sweetie!" _

"_Daddy!" _

_He looked into Lulu's eyes and seen the fear as she looked into his eyes. _

He came back from his flashback to see the car full of the people that have the same fear as he once had. Their car crashed into the side of a bridge and they all went over just like him and his family…

* * *

**OK so what did ya think!!!! I know i left you with a cliff hanger but I will update soon so dont get too mad at me! Thank you for all of the reviews, i love to hear your comments on my story! Thanks so much for reading my story!!! And as always please.....**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**PIECE OUT!!!!  
**


	11. Trust Issues

**Here is my chapter peoples!!! Can Damon trust them, and can they save Melinda and the world? ENJOY:P  
**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Trust Issues**

Damon stood by railing as he seen the car dive into the water. He felt… emotional?

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Damon said to himself. "You wanted this man to suffer… but why do I feel so horrible."

'I have to do something!' He finally said disappearing.

Jim rubbed his head and realized he was underwater. He struggled with the seat belt but couldn't get it off. There was barely any water in here yet but it was flowing in quickly.

"Hey! Eli!" He yelled hitting him on the arm. Eli and Delia woke up and they heard Delia scream. Ned had hit his head and was hurt.

Jim finally broke the seat belt and tried to open his door but was unsuccessful.

"Cover yourselves!" He yelled, he kicked the windshield into piece and Eli swam through the hole.

Jim motioned for Delia to go but she wouldn't budge without Ned.

Jim swam in the back and seen Ned wasn't buckled in, he gently picked him up and swam through the hole with Delia in tow.

They gasped for air as they came up. Jim quickly put Ned on the ground and performed CPR.

"Come on!" Jim said.

Delia was knelt beside them crying. Ned coughed and opened his eyes slightly.

"Mom?" He said hoarsely

"Oh, Ned!" Delia hugged him tightly.

"Uh… Jim." Eli stood up looking around with the look of horror.

"What?" He said running a hand through his hair.

"Look"

"Huh?" Jim looked up with wide eyes and gasped.

They all looked around with wide eyes.

"What, what's wrong?" Delia asks.

"This is _the _bridge!"  
For sure, they were at the blue bridge and house.

"Wait, I don't get it…" Delia said but was interrupted by a ghost who just appeared. Delia and Ned jumped.

"Cool!" Ned said in a whisper.

"Damon, what do you want from us!"

"How could you!"

"What?" Jim asks with a look that read confused.

"You can save that boy right there but you couldn't save my little girl!"

Eli then remembered the reason he came to the bridge the first time.

"Damon, she's alive! Hayley is here in Grandview!"

"No your lying I seen him kill her." He pointed at Jim.

"No, no Damon your wrong I saved her. She lived!"

"You're lying! Gabe told me you people just want to hurt me!"

"He is the bad guy! No Melinda! Melinda wants to cross you over, Gabe wants to keep your soul!"

"What… no, no, no you… your lying!"

Jim was mad, this ghost had been hurting his family, he was fed up!

Jim's face was inches away from Damon's.

"Then tell me, what has he done for you? From what all I seen, it looks like Gabe has been using you to take over!" Jim growled fiercely.

"So stop hurting my wife, stop hurting my friends and stop hurting my baby!"

"How can I trust you?"

Eli stepped between them and held up an article that he printed off his laptop and shoved it in his face. Damon stared at the article and looked at them with tears in his eyes.

Damon looked at them and disappeared.

"Oh my g*d, Mel!" Jim said realizing that she was still in trouble.

* * *

Damon looked at the chopper in the air that was spinning in circles due to the difficulties. He looked over and seen a field of ghost looking up at the chopper laughing. He thought he could trust those people. They lied to him, he needed to save her… but how could he, he would have to go against those entire ghost.

What could help him to go against all these evil spirits?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... OK people it's your turn! I know your out there! Review! Tell me good or bad! And as always thanks for reading!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PIECE OUT!!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	12. Keep Fighting

**Hey, would like to said this chapter had a happy ending. But then i would be lying! Lots of drama, Melinda fights back and Damon is in for a surprise. ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Keep Fighting**

Melinda finds herself lying down. She lifts her head and flinches at the bright light. Slowly standing she sees a figure coming out of the light.

"Grandma…" She whispered lightly, she embraces her in a hug a cries.

"Melinda" She looks at Melinda and smiles.

"Darling, we don't have much time. You have to save the life by saving yourself. I need you to wake up and fight. You are strong I know you can do it!"

Melinda hears a deep male's voice and looks down on the world.

Damon was trying to find a way to save her.

"But Grandma…"

"Watch" She pointed to Damon.

"I have to save her! But how can I go against evil."

"Melinda we have helped so many souls cross over. They have been upset lately, watching their families suffer. Yes that's right they have been torturing everyone. Now they all want to help, so it's up to you to lead us."

"But Grandma, how…"

"Melinda if evil can get strong because of you, you can not die. Now that life you are carrying, they find it threatening. They think it will make them weaker. Don't worry, it will be okay, we will make sure of that! Just remember to win this war, you have to fight. So fight back honey, good against evil."

Melinda understood, but when she looked back at her grandma she didn't see her, just people in the helicopter screaming. She remembered her grandma's words and sat up, ignoring the pain and machines. She looked down at all the evil spirits glaring at her.

The helicopter jerked, a man fell out, still hanging on by the chopper barely. Melinda bent over and ignoring the pain.

"Grab my hand!" He reached up and grabbed it. She carefully pulled him back up.

Next, keeping the chopper from crashing. Holding her stomach from the pain, she heard her grandma's voice.

_Melinda, it's just them, keep fighting!_

She stood up and carefully looked at the pilot struggling.

"Let me!" She said motioning to the pilot.

"No way! You're the patient and you don't know how to fly the…"

"Oh, and your doing a very good job! Now move!" He hesitated then jumped out of the seat and she sat in it carefully. Grabbing the steering, she gripped tightly and took a deep breath.

"OK grandma, this is your part! Help me!"

But there was no response but one simple word.

_Believe _

Melinda closed her eyes and believed.

Believed that she could win this fight.

Believed she could save everyone.

Believed she could be a great mother.

Believed in herself.

The men in the back stared with amazement as her hands glowed a beautiful light and the chopper stopped spinning in circles and started moving forward.

They didn't know how she did it.

She didn't know how she did it.

Damon didn't know how she did it.

The chopper came to sudden halt and started to pull backwards. Damon looked over at the ghost who looked weaker but were fighting back, yes in deed this would be a war.

Damon had to do something, he looked at the ghost and ran as fast as he could towards them. He rubbed his hands together as produced fireballs in his hands. He pulled back and through them.

Yes, indeed the attention was off of Melinda and they were flying away. But the attention was now on him. They all glared and came after him.

He disappeared, going to the only place he knew to go.

* * *

Jim and Eli were up to a plan themselves. Jim had taken Delia and Ned to the hospital with him. While Eli went in search of Hayley.

Eli looked up at the sigh above the building.

_Children's Second Chance_

He opened the door, ringing a bell and the lady at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um, would you have a Hayley Jones?"

"Hold on…" She typed and looked at him with a smile. "Would you be a relative of some sort?"

"No, I am just interested in…" Before he could finish, the woman interrupted him.

"Adopt! Oh, thank god! That girl has been here for 2 months, the poor thing. You know how difficult it is to loose your parents at the age of 5?"

Eli was speechless, how would he explain to this woman that he just wanted to see her to show her dead dad that she was alive. He couldn't…

"Well could, I possibly meet her before you know…"

"Of course! Hold on, I will be right back!" The smiling woman walked down the hallway. He looked around the empty office and whispered loud.

"Damon! Hey, Damon!"

Damon appeared out of breath.

"Hey you got to help me I…"

"Sir, Hayley is ready to meet you!"

Damon forgot about the fact he was being chased by darkness and followed Eli down the hall and through a door.

There she was, beautiful as ever. Her brown curls, those great green eyes, just beautiful!

Eli turned quickly on his heels as he heard Damon yell for help. He wasn't the only one that turned, everyone could hear Damon, oh no, the darkness is still winning.

Eli saw five or six dark spirits pulling Damon onto him.

"Hayley, I will be back, I won't leave you again!" Damon shouted and was gone.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled pushing through everyone seeing nothing.  
She sat on the floor and cried. Looked up to Eli and said the words that hurt him deeply.

"We were supposed to be happy!" She cried and buried her hands in her face.

* * *

**So what do you think!!! I am loving this Drama! It is my middle name... or it should be! I love it, i love it, i love it! Thank you all for reading my story!Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews... i love them too! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**PIECE OUT!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	13. I Want My Daddy!

**Hello my fellow readers! I would like to thank all the people who review! It means the world to me! Not a big chapter, Eli finds out something from Hayley! Enjoy:D **

**No Copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**I Want My Daddy!**

Jim thanks the officer for giving him a ride to the hospital. He quickly runs into the hospital and to the nearest nurse.

"Where is Melinda Gordon?"

The nurse looked up and seen this man soaked, with a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Um…no, I don't know her. But I do know that a helicopter is bringing a new patient in. It…"

Before she could finish there was a crowd of doctors running down the hallway with a patient on the gurney.

"Mel!" Jim screamed running after them.

"Doctor, this is my wife, what happened?" He asked running next the bed staring at his wife.

The doctor ignored Jim and instead yelled an order to the nurses and doctors.

They went through double doors and a nurse held back Jim.

"Sir, I am sorry but you can't go in there!"

Jim couldn't take it anymore all this stress, all these ghost and now finally when his and Melinda is finally blessed with a baby… now they are threatening its life! He had it, he couldn't take it!

"NO! Let me in there! She is my wife! I want my wife!" He yelled trying to get to the double doors.

"Sir!" The nurse tried again but was unsuccessful.

Then a doctor came around the corner wondering what all the noise was about.

"What's going on here?"

Soon there was a swarm of people trying to hold Jim back.

Jim didn't notice the people; he was focused on getting through that door they took Melinda through.

He seen her condition, it was not good.

Her lips were blue; she was sweating horribly and slightly shaking.

Something happened, was it Damon?

Was it Gabe? Whoever the hell did this, they would pay! It doesn't matter if they are dead or alive!

Suddenly he felt dizzy and weak. They have shot something into him. Whatever it was… it was working.

* * *

Eli and the nice receptionist had finally calmed Hayley down.

She was sitting in the corner silently crying to herself while Eli and the receptionist talked quietly by the door.

"What was that? Did you see that? Or was it just me, am I going crazy!" She said with shaking hands.

"Listen…"

"Amber" She said looking at the floor where Damon had stood.

"Listen Amber, has Hayley told you anything about the accident?"

"No, she doesn't like to talk about it, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I am a friend of her father, um… would you mind if I had a word with Hayley?"

Occupied with the spot of Damon's disappearance she waved him off with a hand, nodding yes.

Eli slowly walked over to Hayley and sat down by her.

"Ah… Hayley?"

"I heard what you said! You know my daddy! Cause Damon was his name! You know my daddy, can you help me see him! Please, please I just want my daddy!"

Eli looked at the tears running down her little face and felt horrible.

"Um, I can't promise you anything Hayley, but can you tell me what happened in the car?"

"Will you help me find my daddy?"

She asked with watery eyes, Eli smiled and nodded slightly.

"I tell you what, you tell me about the accident and I will help you help your daddy, deal?"

Her face lit up with a huge smile.

She reached out her hand and shook his.

"Deal!" She giggled and gave Eli a hug.

Eli smiled and hugged her back.

She slowly stood back and sat in the little chair. Playing with her little fingers she started.

"Me, daddy and my mommy…"

"Was your mommy's name Lulu?"

She smiled, "Yes she was very pretty! I love her so much…"

Eli noticed the small tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay Hayley, could you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We were driving and we crashed through a bridge after seeing something come from the sky! It was huge! I screamed but my daddy said it was going to be okay… but now they told me I will never see my mommy and daddy again and they are trying to get me a new mommy and daddy… but I don't want a new ones I like the ones I had. I just want my daddy back please?"

Eli felt horrible all he could do was hold her while she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Melinda felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes as she seen doctors and nurses around her.

She closed her eyes and opened them.

She wasn't at the hospital anymore.

She was at the blue bridge. Looking all around her was ghosts that were staring at her in the most disturbing way.

"What do you want!" She yelled with tears coming down her face.

"Remember that little thing that Damon asked you…you know the choices? It's time to tell us your decision."

Melinda froze, she couldn't make a choice. No way! This is her life, helping spirits.

"What's the matter Melinda? Can't make up your mind?"

All she could do was shake her head 'no'.

All this stress was catching up on her also.

The ghost turned to the others and whispered something.

They turned to look at her with grim smiles.

"We will leave you alone on one condition…"

* * *

**SO what did you think!!!!! Please please please review! Good or bad! I can take it! Hehehehehe thanks for reading my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

****~DQ~****


	14. Don’t Say You Are Helping The Ghost

**This is _THE _chapter! Yes ladies and gentlemen, the chapter that tells all. It reveals the mystery. So sit down and prepare for all of this to finally make since! ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Don't Say You Are Helping The Ghost**

"No!" Melinda said harshly.

"No? That is not a choice!"

"I am tired of this! I do not care about your choices! You like giving people choices? How about this, I will give you choices!" Melinda was yelling and making hand motions with her words as she glared at the ghost.

"Choice one, back of! Choice two, fight us!"

"Us?" They laughed.

"Yes, us!"

"Are you going crazy? Do you really think you and your husband can fight us?"

"Not just us, the light."

"The light?" They all laughed and Melinda closed her eyes, she has to be strong.

"Yes, remember I am not weak, I am strong!"

"Oh, we can change that! We did it before."

"Not if they don't let you!"

"Seriously, do you think good can beat evil?"

"We did it before!"

"When? Oh you mean the helicopter? Well guess what, the only reason you got through that was because Damon helped, and remember he is on our side."

"Not anymore!"

"You want to bet!"

"Bet away!" She yelled.

* * *

Eli left the building and got into his car.

He had to find out what was going on and save Damon for Hayley. When he started driving down the road on his way to the hospital to compare notes with Jim the radio came on.

_This is unbelievable, there was a crash on Red Ridge Road when the crew was about to leave a hole formed and a fire pit had formed. The bridge crashed down and now there are ghost everywhere! Now the SWAT team, police and firemen from everywhere are here not to mention camera crews from all around the world!_

Eli stopped the car and turned it around he needed to get there before the ghost did anything.

Arriving at the scene he pushed through what it seemed thousands of people. He knew what 2 people he had to cross over to close this pit was.

Damon and Bridget.

He needed to find Bridget in order to help Damon.

He needed to be somewhere private so he could talk to her.

Pushing back through the crowd he goes back by the lot of cars.

"Bridget!" He calls.

Nothing happens.

"Bridget!" He says louder.

Nothing happens.

He turns around to make sure he is alone. Seeing he was alone he turned back around.

There was a small crowd of ghost in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asks looking at them.

"Bridget." They all say at once.

"Oh, I forgot there was more than one Bridget that died… um OK, who is the one that was in that house that exploded?"

They all disappeared except this woman that looked like she was in her twenties.

"I don't deserve to be helped."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was if it wasn't for me…"

"Hey!" He heard someone yell.

Eli turned to see someone pointing a gun at him.

He threw his hands up in the air.

"Wow, I don't mean any harm."

"Oh, I wasn't aiming for you. Those ghost are very dangerous!"

"So you tried to shoot them?"

"Hey! I was trying to help you!"

"Well I was trying to help her and you scared her away!"

"Wait… you tried to help them?"

"Yeah…"

"Stay here!" He demanded and pointed the gun at him as he talked through a walkie-talkie.

"_We have a possible suspect here in the parking area!"_

Soon the SWAT team was surrounding them and hurried to Eli. Slamming him on the ground and putting handcuffs on.

* * *

Melinda sat in bed, trying to think of her next step when her the rooms phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Melinda, its Eli, I need you to go to the bridge. Bridget is there and…"

"Bridget?"

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you I solved this…"

"You what!"

"Yeah, where to start…"

"Try the beginning!"

"OK, um, I talked to the little girl and she told me that something big that fell from the sky, fell in front of them. At first I didn't know what she was talking about but then I remembered that the house that is next to the bridge had exploded the same day they had crashed."

"So something from the explosion was what caused the crash… that is why they couldn't find what caused the crash, it burned up"

"Exactly, so when they crashed. The mother, Lulu, crossed over. But Damon didn't. He stayed, because he felt it was his entire fault that he killed his family."

"But he blamed Jim"

"I know that! Anyways, I looked up information on Damon and his family and found out that they had a bad life before this. They had another little girl that was killed in a neighborhood by a paramedic."

"So Damon must have seen Jim and Hayley and thought that that was his other little girl and Jim was hurting her."

"Right, so Damon was determined not to cross over with the help of your brother and the desire to hurt Jim."

"Who is Bridget then?"

"She is the woman that lived in the house that exploded. So on the laptop I looked up the explosion. The cause was her oven exploding. But what didn't make since was that she called 911 before she died and reported the crash."

"How did she live to call 911?"

"I don't know but somehow she had seen the crash and called it in."

"Maybe she was outside?"

"I don't know but you need to go to the bridge and cross her over, and then we need to find Damon…"

"Can you meet me there?"

"well… no I am in jail."

"Why?"

"Just get down there! Good luck! Oh and a word of advise… don't say you are helping the ghost!"

"What? Whatever I got to go!"

She unplugged the machines she was attached to.

Quickly changing into her clothes and out of the hospital clothes, she ripped off her hospital bracelet and put on her shoes.

Walking out of the room, making sure nobody saw her, but was quickly caught by Delia.

"Melinda what are you doing!"

"Where is Jim?" She didn't have any time for this.

"Why are you out of your room?"

"Where is Jim" She asked this time raising her voice.

Delia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Room 115."

"Thanks" She said walking down the hallway, but turned around and back to them.

"Why is he in the room, what happened?"

"He went crazy" Ned answered

"Ned!"

"Well…" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Melinda quickly ran to his room and tapped on his shoulder.

"Jim!"

He opened his eyes and looked at Melinda.

"Hey"

"Come on lets get out of here!" She said grabbing his clothes and giving them to him.

He nodded and got dressed; grabbing her hand he started walking out the door. Then he stopped.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing up? You shouldn't be standing, go lay down now!"

"Jim we can't its not safe here! We have to go to the bridge before the…"

"Melinda no! You have to stay here! I am not letting you risk your life for the dead!"

"But!"

"Go!"

Jim turned around to help her in bed but when he turned around she wasn't there.

"Mel!"

He quickly ran out of the room and didn't see Melinda. He ran down the hallway and seen her talking to Delia and Ned.

"Mel, get in bed now!"

"Jim, I am not safe here!"

"Oh and you think you are safe at the bridge?"

"I have to end this Jim! I can't take it anymore! I just want this to be over with, please?"

He sighed and looked at her. He couldn't blame her.

"OK, let's get this over with shall we?"

She smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her tight.

"Let's go kick ghost butt!"

* * *

**So what did ya think???? Does it finally make since? Believe me thinking of that was not as easy as it looks! Try it, it is not easy man! This story is not over yet it still has a few chapters left out of it dont worry! Thanx for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PiEcE OuT **

** **~DQ~**  
**


	15. Teaming Up

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter had guess what!! Of course, more drama! ENJOY!**

**No Copyright intended  
**

* * *

**Teaming Up**

Jim and Melinda rushed out of the hospital.

They just stopped for a quick second to spot their car but remembered they didn't have a car here. In a silent agreement they decided to take someones car.

"Mel see if any of them have the keys. I don't think they would mind. If we don't get down there, there wont be a tomorrow."

She nodded and they separated. After a few minutes Jim hollered that he found one.

Mel seen him and started to run towards him.

She didn't see the car that appeared out of nowhere though.

Thank god Jim did. He ran like he never ran before. He grabbed a hold of Melinda and pushed them both out of the way falling down.

They looked up and seen the car quickly pass. But they saw the ghost with a wide creepy smile, and eyes full of fire. The car disappeared into the air and they stood up.

They started running for the car.

Things were getting worse, so much worse. The sky was a dark black color at 4 in the afternoon, everyone could see and hear ghost and not only that but all of the dark spirits were flying around making everyone's life a living hell.

They started the car and when it started, they looked out the windows. Ghost were everywhere scaring both of them.

"Mel, hold on!"

Jim put the car in reverse and backed up as fast as he could and soon they sped off onto the road.

The ghost finally disappeared, for now.

The radio turned itself on. They carefully listened...

_Now for more on what could be the biggest story ever. Police and all crews have evacuated the area due to the hole growing larger and more of what some people think are ghost. We strongly advise everyone to move as far as they could from Red Ridge Road and the surrounding areas. Stay tuned for more._

They looked at each other and took a grip of each others hand as they seen a ghost in front of them, throwing a fireball towards them.

* * *

Damon looked around; although he was dead they had made them black out.

He couldn't tell where he was it was too dark.

He tried to disappear to where Melinda was, he had to help stop this. But he couldn't.

"They trapped you here."

Damon looked around and seen nobody.

"Hello?"

He saw a light coming from ahead.

It slowly formed into a person. But he couldn't see the person.

"Who are you?"

"I am from the light."

"From the light? How could you possibly..."

"Gabe lied, the light is a wonderful, loving and peaceful place. Now what are you just doing here, I hear you want to help save everyone."

"I cant they trapped me here, you said so yourself."

"True, but I wasn't talking about the darkness trapping you. It is you, who is holding yourself here."

"What?"

"You seem to have gotten into a mess. You don't believe in the light and you don't want to be with the darkness."

"I cant be with any of them."

"Why not, what is wrong with the light?"

"It took Lulu, my wife. If you say the light is so great, why hasn't Lulu showed me she was alright? Do you have her trapped?"

"No. But do you want to get out of here, so you can find out yourself?" He nodded. "Good, now let me tell you this. You are trapped in here, by your lack of believing in yourself. But when we seen how you felt about Hayley and the love we seen. We decided to help."

"Well good job with that. The darkness had taken me."

"Yes, but we saved you and brought you here."

"Where is here exactly?"

The figure turned around and everything turned bright and the gate to heaven was right in front of him.

"You have a choice honey..."

Suddenly Damon looked back to the figure. The voice had changed, he knew that voice.

"Lulu!" Damon embraced her in a hug.

"Baby, I..." Damon couldn't finish. Tears were falling and he just wanted to hold her.

"Damon, sweetie, I have to give you a choice. And I hope you make the right decision."

He nodded as she continued.

"You could go through that gate and have the world below, which I remind you Hayley is at, go to hell. Or you can go down there and help us fight. What is your answer?"  
Damon looked at the gate and then back to Lulu with a smile.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"I am not a nutcase! I am not out to kill everyone! I was trying to help to make this stop!"

The commander slammed his fist on the tabletop and yelled.

"How do we know your telling the truth! One of my officers caught you talking and planning with one!"

"I was trying to cross it over!"

"Trying to what? Never mind, if you don't tell us how to stop this and that you are a part of all of this then you will go to jail for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!"

"I am not lying!"

"He is telling the truth!"

Eli and the commander turned to see Damon and many others that held a glow around them.

The commander quickly backed up against the wall and pointed his gun at them.

"What do you want with us!"

"We are trying to help."

"Oh really, so what is at the bridge is helping us?"

"That is not us, that is the darkness. We are the light!"

The commander was not giving in and quite frankly they didn't have time.

Lulu spotted the name on his tag and remembered the woman she had met with this last name. She looked on his left hand and seen a wedding ring.

She whispered into Damon's ear and soon all of them disappeared.

The commander turned and quickly searched the room to see if they were hiding or something.

"Where are they at! You said you wanted to help, now tell me where they are at!"

Eli smiled.

"Behind you."

The commander turned slowly to see one single soul standing in front of him.

The one soul he thought he never see again.

"Danielle?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, sweetie you got to help them. Eli can help."

She pointed to Eli and the commander turned around. Eli smiled, "I told you so!"

The commander growled but Danielle continued.

"Sweetie, you just have to. We need his help and we need yours and how many people we can! If we don't stop them. Then life for you mortals will be non existent."

The commander turned to Eli.

"Get off your butt and lets go kick some butt!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to push the pretty button and review!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	16. Bring It

_Sorry for the delay... Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bring It**

Jim grabbed her hand as they pushed through the noisy crowd.

"Mel, didn't the radio say they were clearing the area?"

She looked around at all the people with their cameras.

"I guess people just wanted to take a risk and see for themselves."

They reached the police tape. They looked around at all the men and women in uniforms standing all over. Then there were the ones with guns and other weapons surrounding the hole.

Melinda could tell the spirits were getting weaker they were no longer everywhere, bothering and scaring everyone. But they were in the hole below there. She couldn't see anything but she could see the fierce glow. She had a pretty good idea it why they were getting weaker too. She was stronger in spirit and that itself helped keep the evil down. The ghost can't feed off of her weakness anymore; she too was ready to fight.

"There's Eli over there," Jim said slipping under the tape. Soon there was a cop right by Jim pushing him back.

"Sir, please get back under the tape this is a secured area."

"Let go of him! We need him and Melinda over here," Eli said running over.

Melinda dunked under the tape as the captain ran towards her.

"Thank god you're here, now can you please do whatever it is you do!"

Melinda noticed the spirit following him and she glanced at Melinda with a smile.

"You must be the one we have been waiting for, I have heard about you, good things though. Now are you ready to fight our battle? I sure know we are," the woman looked behind Melinda with a smile.

Melinda turned and smiled as she seen spirits with determination and smiles on their faces. A beautiful glow surrounded each and every one of them and a great feeling washed over Melinda, a feeling that let her know it will be okay no matter what happens. A certain spirit in particular came up to her, one that she was glad to see on their side, Damon.

"Melinda are you ready, I know I am ready to get them back where they belong and away from my little girl. By the way, I would like you to meet my wife that I have missed horribly, Lulu."

Lulu smiled and held Damon's hand as he held her. Melinda's smile grew larger as she hoped that would be her and Jim in the afterlife, love still standing, and love still strong as can be.

"Mel," she heard Jim yell, "Watch out!"

Melinda turned around to see the entire law enforcement pointing guns in her direction. Police officers held Jim back as he tried to run to her. The crowd was on their feet running or stood in their tracks amazed at the sight of the spirits.

"NO, they are on our side! These are the good spirits… I think," the captain yelled motioning them to put the guns down.

Jim came running to Melinda's side and held her.

"You know babe, I really can not wait until we are done with this. I am tired of having to have our lives in danger, but I do have to admit that I like holding you."

They smiled and gave each other a sweet kiss, but were interrupted by Damon clearing his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but I would like it if we could get this over with."

Jim and Mel pulled apart smiling and then were taken by surprise when a ghost appeared in front of Melinda.

"So you think you are so big because you got spirit! Well I will let you know this. We are not going down without a fight!"

Melinda raises her eyebrows and steps closer to him, "bring it!"

"As you wish," was the ghost reply as he took over Melinda's body.

Melinda couldn't fight this ghost, she didn't know why but as soon as he entered her she felt depressed. She felt herself fall to the ground and blacked out.

***

When she opened her eyes she felt Jim holding her and heard people screaming. Melinda placed a hand on her forehead and tried to stand up. Jim helped her up and looked at her.

"Mel are you okay, I was so scared, how are you?"

She couldn't answer but her eyes grew as she seen the battle going on all around.

Light against darkness wasn't a pretty sight. There were little fires all around and the ground was shaking.

The darkness was trying to rid of the light as the light was trying to get the darkness away from the mortals land.

The air had turned into freezing, the skies had turned the darkest color, and the wind was terribly strong.

"Jim we need to find Bridget!"

Melinda felt queasy and uneasy. When she yelled for Bridget she fell backwards, luckily Jim was there to catch her.

"Oh my god, Melinda we need to get you back to the hospital now!"

Melinda didn't notice the blood that was all over her clothing, she just kept yelling for Bridget.

"Mel now," Jim screamed desperately.

Bridget appeared in front of her and looked terrified.

"Are you Bridget," Melinda quickly asked while she was trying to keep herself from falling again.

"Look what I caused, if it wasn't for me, none of this would have been caused! Just look around you, this is my entire fault!"

"Bridget we need to get you crossed over into the light, so all of this can stop!"

"NO! I will not, I don't deserve it! I mean look around, I won't do it! NO, NO, NO! There is absolutely no way you will cross me through the light! Never will I cross over!"

She disappeared as Melinda's legs gave out and Jim picked her up and started running as lightning strikes started to strike down violently.

"Bridget, no," Melinda cried as she felt the pain get stronger.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It always makes me feel good to get feedback!**

**Push that pretty button!**

****~DQ~**  
**


	17. Tears

**Okay peoples i know it has been awhile since i been on here i am sorry. I guess i am trying to stall so the story wont have to end and sad to say but it is soon. *tear* I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Tears**

Jim stopped running as soon as he realized that he couldn't go to the hospital. If things were the same there as they were here, which they were, it would be no use.

He had to find somewhere to hide if he stayed here who knows what would happen.

Looking frantically everywhere he spotted an area where all the cars one big pile. Smelling the gas he started running as fast as he could in the other direction.

"EVERYBODY RUN, THE CARS ARE ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

Jim quickly took cover, lying above Melinda to protect her from the explosion. He lifted his head to look back. He watched in horror as the flames took the lives of anyone that was near the cars.

Seeing another strike of lightning he stood back up quickly with her in his arms and took cover in the ditch.

He looked down at his wife, his angel. Lying in his arms, her eyes closed and crying softly, he wished he could do something… anything.

That's what he has to do, he has to stop this, to stop this once and for all, for everybody and especially Melinda.

"Why are they doing this? Why, why, why!"

He looked down at Melinda; she was looking up at him with wide eyes filled with pain.

"Why did this have to happen anyways? Is it because of me? Was it something I did?"

"Mel, honey it wasn't you that caused all of this! Don't for one second think it was any of your fault! Do you understand?"

Jim quickly looked at her shirt that was soaked in blood and lifted up her shirt to see if there was any way he could help her.

"Jim I don't understand! What caused this to happen, everything was fine until they showed up? I remember this all happened when you got shot…"

She paused and they both looked at each other.

"Do you think this is happening because of me?"

Melinda thought for a second:

_This did happen right after he got shot. Were the spirits angered because he lived? Or was Gabe, he never did like Jim. But why would he do this to Jim? It is just immoral! Well… that is him. He did try to get Damon to hurt Jim. He lied to Damon to try to ruin his life not mine! Maybe the key isn't crossing Bridget over, I cant force a spirit over if it refuses. Maybe, just maybe to stop this war he wants someone else dead… Jim._

"Mel," Jim waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her out of her trance.

Melinda looked him in the eyes, she has to tell him. But how can you tell your husband that to end a war he has to die?

Melinda's eyes grew large as another disturbing thought crossed her mind.

"Oh my god Jim, do you think the baby is okay? What happened exactly when that ghost went through me? Do you think he killed our baby?"

Jim pulled her into a tight hug, "sweetie, please don't think like this. We need to pull ourselves together and find a way out of here, or somewhere safe."

Melinda peeked up out of the ditch and looked at bodies on the ground. Can she keep this secret and hope that this war dies, but have so many people killed or should she tell Jim that he has to die?

Tears streamed down her face, no this can not be happening.

"Well, well, well look what we got here," Melinda and Jim quickly turned to see Gabe standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

Melinda knowing what she knows quickly held Jim. This did not go unnoticed by Gabe.

"Oh, I see you know don't you?"

Melinda's tears came faster as she held onto him tighter.

"Mel, what is he talking about?"

Jim looked into her eyes, but she looked away.

"Oh come on Melly why don't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

She looked at him and somehow managed to speak, "I know how to end this," she cried.

"That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me," he looked at her curl into a ball and she cried harder.

"Mel? What is it? Whatever it is you got to tell me so we can end this once and for all… Mel?"

She looked up at him with red and puffy eyes, "You…you have to," were all she could say before Gabe was too impatient and just finished it for her.

"Die!"

Jim quickly stood up and looked at the both of them.

"What?"

"You have to die Jimmy, yep see the thing is I never did like you. I always tried to get to Melinda so the underworld could get stronger but you were always there to stop me. When I get her to that point that she is almost to the point, the point where she would die… you arrived. Yes you always got into the way. Well not this time, if the underworld can't be taken over then we want you dead. This way we can get back at you and Melinda."

"You son of…" Jim started.

"Oh no, no, no you better not do that. Or I can have you taken off the spot like that," He snapped his fingers.

"I won't let this happen," she cried.

"Oh you mean this," he snapped his fingers and there was a scream. The couple looked over and seen Eli dangling in the air over the hole.

The ghost that was holding Eli dropped him.

"Eli!"

Jim pushed through all the people running and jumped over the ones that were not given mercy by the ghost. He finally came to the hole and bent over to see Eli dangling.

"Déjà huh," Eli said holding onto the rock for dear life.

"You can say that again!" Jim reached down as he grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They fell backwards and were breathing hard.

Melinda, who had managed to stand up and get out of the ditch, was now on the road smiling in relief of their safety. Jim stood up and smiled at her.

"I'm okay, see!"

He turned around in a circle to show he was still alive.

"You are going to try harder than that brother," She said turning around to see no one there.

Then the most bizarre happened.

Turning around everything was fine, the skies were clear; the pain in her stomach was no longer there. The spirits disappeared and the parking lot of a million cars it seemed was gone.

She turned around to see Jim and Eli still standing in place.

"What the…"

"Melinda, watch out!"

She saw Jim running towards her, as she heard this giant roar behind her.

She slowly turned around to see a semi truck inches from her. The brakes were screeching, and the horn blazing.

She felt someone push her out of the way the last second.

And then there was a boom.

She lifted her body slowly afraid of what she was going to see.

The truck had stopped and the truck driver had quickly jumped out.

"I am so sorry, you were there and I was trying to stop the truck but I was too late and…"

She saw him push his hands through his hair, looking towards the side of the road.

Eli was frozen in place staring the same place the driver was.

She followed the gaze and…

"JIM!"

She stumbled to her feet and ran to him.

Falling to her knees she tried to wake him up.

"Jim, baby please… please wake up. Jim, I love you please don't… don't go! Jim…"

With shaky hands she picked up his wrist and checked his pulse. There wasn't any.

"Melinda," Eli said softly, "I don't think you can do anything… he is gone."

Melinda quickly tried to save him pulling back her hair she started CPR, but it was no use. Seconds passed by and she felt tears rushing down her face, her hands were shaking and she was trying her hardest.

He was gone. Her lip quivered as she looked at him lying there. She felt so helpless and she fell against him holding onto him, crying and just wishing she could go back in time and stop this.

But she couldn't and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Like i said previously it is close to the end for this story *tear* i know this chapter might have made you mad and i am sorry bout 2 every1 who has reviewed! And to everybody who has read this story i love you guys!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**~DQ~**


	18. I Wish

**This is it, the ending! Oh i am so sad this is going to end!!! Ug... well please review!! *tear***

**No copyright intended!!  
**

* * *

**I Wish**

Fall colors were everywhere as she followed the leaf covered path. A lone tear streamed down her cheek as she walked towards Jim's home. She reached in her pocket and felt the folded note she had been working on all night.

This visit is the visit she has been pushing out of the way for days but days turned into months. Then months turned into years. Last night she decided to write down what she wanted to say. She went through an entire notebook to find the right words. Nothing she wrote felt like the right words to her nothing ever will.

She missed waking up with his arms wrapped around her. She missed exchanging kisses whenever they wanted; she missed anything and everything about him.

Walking towards him she felt shivers spreading up her spine, her hands were shaky and the tears came down faster.

They had so many memories and it was too hard to forget. As she neared him her nerves built up even more, her fears of seeing him again were building stronger, but there was no turning back now.

She was finally there; she looked around at the peaceful surroundings but that didn't help with the fear in her heart building up.

She welcomed herself into his home and took a seat. Staring at him was not an option and it killed her. Both sitting in silence for awhile, it felt good just to be near each other. But Melinda couldn't stand it and she pulled the folded note out of her pocket and a tissue out of the other as she started to read it.

"_Jim it's been way too long, and I am so sorry for that it's just… I never think I got over…"_

Melinda looked at the note and back at him. She folded the note and put it back in her pocket, the right words she was looking for were in her heart not on the letter and she was going to speak just what her heart told her to speak.

"Jim, sweetie I been dreading this trip for so long. I think it's because… well I feel guilty. I feel so guilty of our separation, and to me it's unbearable to even think about it. But I do… oh do I. I know we had to go our separate ways and I knew it was your decision and it was against your better judgment but I… I just miss you so much. I am tripping over myself here, cant you tell how much I miss you! Not being able to see you, to touch you, or to breathe in that wonderful scent of you."

She looked at her surroundings, she just couldn't let him see her like this. Dabbing her eyes with the tissue and taking a deep breath she continued.

"Everywhere I look I see your beautiful face, I see your eyes in everyone else's and I swear I smell your cologne sometimes. Everyone tells me it's in my head but the truth is… I don't think I will ever be over you… you were, no you are everything to me and I just can't get over the fact we aren't together anymore."

"Sometimes I even regret your decision, and I wish there was other possibilities that could have happened. But you… you always knew what was best."

She let out a small giggle, "Like when you insisted I marry you, you told me I would have no regrets. And… you were right, you were right. That was the best decision of my life, and it was all thanks to you."

"Since you left things have changed, and I wish you were with me to help me along the good and the bad changes. But I … I guess you can't have what you want sometimes." She sniffed and smiled at him, "I wish a lot of things but we know we all don't have our wishes answered. I cant complain though… there has been good, no wonderful moments in my life I wish we could have shared. But I know now that maybe… just maybe we can share some new moments, maybe, just maybe one more?"

"I cant ask you for a miracle, I just ask you if you could give me some faith or hope that you can share a moment."

She wiped the flowing tears off her face and managed a weak smile for him, "You should see my life now, it's been a crazy ride since you left. When you left, I thought I would never be happy again. But you, you weren't there and you managed to give me a wonderful gift to help me. Jim… I am so grateful for that gift. I wish you were here to share it with me. But that gift helped turn my life back around. I no longer focused my life on the impossible, but made what was possible worth living."

"I know I keep going on and on about how I wish you were here, but honey I… that's what I want and I know I cant have it, and it's driving me nuts!"

"Mommy!"

Melinda jumped at the sound of her voice. She quickly stood up and seen Eli and Delia come running behind her.

"I am sorry Melinda, we took our eyes off of her for one minute and she was running. You know for a two year old, she sure is a sneaky thing."

She wiped her remaining tears and picked up her beautiful daughter, "It's OK, I was ah… I was just finishing."

"What's that," Melinda followed her gaze to the headstone and sighed.

"That shows that this is where you daddy is," she bent down and pointed at the engravings, "and this tells just what a wonderful person he was."

"So daddy lives here?"

"Yes darling," Delia seen the look on Melinda's face and decided to help out.

"Hey Melinda would you and Mackenzie like to go out for ice cream, Eli's treat!"

"Yeah," Mackenzie screamed.

"Hey!"

"Well Eli, how can you resist that face?"

Eli looked at her and smiled , "OK but just this once!"

"Woohoo," the little girl yelled as they started to walk off.

"Oh, I almost forgot something!"

Melinda ran back and pulled a picture frame out of her purse and put it in front of his headstone. She looked one more time and kissed the stone, "I will never stop loving you."

"Come on mom! I race you, hurry up or you lose!"

"I don't think so!"

Melinda took off running after her, no their little girl laughing. Finally feeling a since of peace once and for all.

Jim appeared standing by his headstone staring after them. He couldn't help but laugh as he seen Melinda tickling Mackenzie.

He had never left her side, he has been with her every step of the way. But he had been out of site to her, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't see him, he didn't want to see her brake down if she seen him. But he defiantly didn't want to let her see him now. She had come this far, he didn't want to ruin her progress but she did ask for faith so faith she shall get.

He appeared by her and looked at her beautiful face, she had been the reason he died, she had been the reason he stayed earthbound, and she had been worth it.

He looked up seeing the light he had been waiting to see for almost three years, he looked back at the faces of his friends and family and could not think of one regret.

Kissing Melinda on the cheek, he walked slowly into the light feeling complete.

Melinda looked up as she felt something on her face, and she had a strong feeling go through her… relief.

She touched her cheek and smiled. That was their last moment.

"Mommy!"

"I am coming!"

The leaves blew in the wind crossing the graves. Anybody could now walk by and see picture frame that his family made to show the world what couldn't have been without him. The frame that held 3 newspaper articles and two pictures.

One article read the arresting of Gabe, the other the adoption of Hayley.

One picture was of their wedding as the other was of Melinda and Mackenzie Clancy.

Last but not least the article that held the reason he was known world wide…

**_LOCAL HERO_**

**_When the world was coming to its end one man did the unthinkable to end it and saved millions by doing it, dying._**

**_

* * *

_**_Oh no it's the end!!! I was so sad when i was writing the end... thank to everyone who read my story and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed... _

_THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading!!! _

_Please review!! I am begging you!!! _

_ **~DQ~**  
_


End file.
